happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous Items
'Miscellaneous' Miscellaneous is a category of special items. An item that doesn't fit into any other category of special items is placed into miscellaneous. Miscellaneous is the largest category of special items with twelve selections, but many of the items available have multiple forms, such as the bottle, which has four variations. 'Chain' The chain is a gray metallic object added in the 1.47 update, along with the arrow gun. The chain was designed so people wouldn't have to keep jointing objects together to make a group of ropes. The chain is very easily breakable to high density objects, although chains in real life were designed to hold heavy things. 'Glass Panel' The glass panel is a breakable object added to the editor on March 30th, 2011. It is a rectangular object, similar to the shape of the building blocks, but smaller. It has a somewhat low opacity, and can break into multiple shards when hit. The resistance to breaking can be set from 1 to 10, with 1 being the weakest and 10 being the strongest. The glass shards are capable of stabbing the same way spikes and harpoons do, but this can be turned off. The denser the glass is, the more likely it is to kill the player when their character is stabbed. thumb|300px|right|Jim's vid demonstrating the glass panel. 'Meteor' The meteor 'is a large circular item with brown coloring and craters. Its diameter can be adjusted from 200 to 600, with the height and width always being equal. The meteor is very dense and can crush many objects easily. 'Dinner Table The''' dinner table''' is a simple wooden table that breaks easily when something falls on top of it. The table has a similar design to the chair, which was designed based on the table. 'Chair' The''' chair''' is a simple wooden chair designed to complement the table. It breaks easily, and can seat a non-playable character. 'Bottle' Bottles are the smallest miscellaneous item. Bottles can be shattered very easily and burst into glass-like shards when broken. There are four types of bottles available, which appear to be a beer bottle, a plain clear bottle, a wine bottle and a soda bottle. Bottles behave similarly to the bottle found in the Effective Shopper's cart, except that these bottles are fully breakable. 'Television' The television is based off of old-fashioned televisions, including knobs and dials, with a look similar to a microwave. Its screen can be broken when little force is exerted upon it, and the television can be broken into up to four pieces. Trivia The television cannot play a video like the boombox cannot play music. However, highly witted users tend to put their own animations on the TV as well as in Cinema Levels. 'Boombox' The boombox has a similar density to the television, but can only be broken into three pieces. Despite being a boombox, it can not play music. 'Soccer ball' The soccer ball is a small, bouncy, ball-like object. It can be thrown easily by characters. Its design appears to be based on a traditional football (or soccer) ball. 'Van' The''' van''' is a breakable front-facing minivan with a relatively high density. When broken, the van emits an explosion animation and sound which does not affect the player. Trivia The liscense plate reads IM A VAN. 'Signs' Main article: Signs Signs are non-interactive items used to guide a player through a level. There are thirteen total sign variations. These include: Green directional signs '''which are rectangular green signs with an arrow pointing in one of the four cardinal directions. '''Speed signs '''including an orange "SLOW" sign and a traditional stop sign. '''Yellow miscellaneous signs '''which feature a symbol representing what the player is to expect up ahead. These include a sign with a falling rock, a skull and crossbones symbol, a man with a cane walking, two children on a seesaw, a radiation symbol, an explosion and a smiley face. '''Trash can Main article: Trash Can The trash can 'is a metallic garbage can with a size similar to a character's. The trash can has the option to contain trash, which consists of nine small objects that pour out of the can, similar to the Effective Shopper's grocery basket. If the trash can is not set to contain trash, its lid will disappear. The trash can's content is not constant, for it varies with each can and each time a level is played. 'Toilet The''' toilet''' is a white common house toilet with a bowl and a tank. The bowl and tank can be broken into two pieces each, and the bowl leaks water for a short period of time when broken. Slideshow of Items Sign.png Trash.png Trashcan.png Trash can contents.png Trash can.png HazardHW.png TrashtoiletHW.png MiscellaneousHW.png Category:Level Editor